


Cuando Despierte

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Memory Loss, Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Romantic Friendship, Swan-Mills Family, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ PROMPT: Luego de la muerte de Cora, Emma, Henry y compañía, con una de las habichuelas mágicas regresan al EF dejando a Regina en SB sin magia, tras haber sido secuestrada por Greg Mendell. Después de un tiempo Emma se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Regina, al igual que Henry, y juntos deciden regresar a SB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1: Cuando despierte

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Tenga cuidado al leer porque hay ciertos temas que pueden herir su susceptibilidad.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una historia triste.

 

**CUANDO DESPIERTE**

 

Neal estaba muerto. El padre de mi hijo había muerto por culpa de Regina. Eso fue lo que mis padres me dijeron, y luego se lo repitieron a Henry.

 

Llegamos a esa vieja fábrica, Tamara se interpuso en nuestro camino, fue ella quien puso una bala en el pecho de Neal, y fui yo quien terminó con la vida de ella. Una bala por otra, una vida por otra.

 

Y sin embargo, la culpa seguía recayendo siempre en Regina.

 

Iba a matarnos a todos y llevarse a Henry. Era la Reina Malvada, y nada iba a cambiar eso. De no ser porque Greg se interpuso en su camino, ella habría logrado su propósito.

 

—Tenemos que irnos, Emma. No todo está perdido. Es el momento de volver a casa, y Regina debe quedarse atrás.

—Necesito saber que estará bien.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque es una persona. La secuestraron, podría haber muerto. Ni siquiera sabemos si va a estar bien.

 

Dos días después, Regina despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron durante unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

 

El Hada Azul no podía ayudarla. Gold no quería hacerlo. Y el brazalete en su muñeca le impedía ayudarse a sí misma. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era esperar en el hospital, sentados en su habitación, y vigilar que continuara con vida. A nadie parecía importarle lo que pasara con ella.

 

—Emma. Tenemos todo listo —dijo mi madre—. Tuvimos una reunión y hemos decidido quiénes irán en el primer viaje. Hay tanto por hacer allá y no podemos arriesgarnos llevando familias enteras sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál es la situación actual en el Bosque Encantado.

—No tengo problema en quedarme.

—Eso es imposible. Te necesitamos. Somos una familia, y debemos permanecer unidos. Piensa en Henry, acaba de perder a su padre por culpa de Regina.

 

Hablé con Henry. Fue la primera vez que me moví del lado de Regina. Él no quería verla, y yo no podía juzgarlo, mis sentimientos eran demasiado confusos, todo en lo que podía pensar era qué necesitaba saber por qué ella estaba tan dispuesta a matarnos a todos.

 

—Abrió los ojos. Whale dice que seguramente mañana estará por completo despierta, podremos saber cómo está.

—Está viva. La abuela dice que estará bien, ella es fuerte.

—Sí. Ella es fuerte.

—¿Iremos al bosque encantado?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte.

 

No volví al hospital ese día. Ni al siguiente. A primera hora en la mañana, nuestra familia, acompañada de otras veinte personas, usamos una habichuela mágica para ir al Bosque Encantado. Nadie esperaba lo que encontramos allí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

 

La primera vez que desperté, una mujer, con el cabello rubio desordenado, estaba conmigo, sus ojos verdes me miraron, pero no dijo nada.

 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que la vi, pero yo estaba despierta y ella no estaba conmigo.

 

Todo me costaba demasiado. No podía hablar; incluso dolía mover mis dedos. Mi único consuelo fue sentir mi cabeza estallar en llamas y desvanecerme después de eso.

 

Había una enfermera, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero sé que me lo dijo. No era amable conmigo, y el médico que la acompañaba…

 

—Yo… —lo conozco, no podía decirlo, mi lengua se sentía pesada, pero me parecía muy familiar.

 

Puso una luz en mis ojos, examinó mis pies y mi cuello. Mi cabeza dolía otra vez, hacía difícil poder concentrarme en lo que ellos estaban diciendo. La enfermera pinchó mi mano, tenía algo conectado, y otras cosas que también estaban conectadas en mi pecho. Me sentía tan confusa, era como si pensar doliera, y mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado… Cables, esa era la palabra. Había muchos cables.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Mi nombre era Regina. Regina Mills.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes, Regina? —él era amable, pelirrojo, y no era la primera vez que lo veía—. Me dijeron que estabas mejor. Quieren enviarte a casa, pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes.

—Bien.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Quiero… —tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos primero para poder recordar la palabra que quería decir—, ir a casa.

—Creo que deberías quedarte unos días más.

—No.

 

No quería seguir allí. Era horrible. Nadie era amable conmigo, quizá eso significaba que no me gustaban los doctores y las enfermeras. Quería ir a casa, sabía que tenía una, aunque no lograba recordarla.

 

Tuve que esperar, no sé cuántos días, era confuso cada vez que me despertaba, casi como si lo hiciera por primera vez, pero los doctores insistían en que no podía quedarme más tiempo en el hospital.

 

—Es una silla de ruedas —simplemente lo sabía, me sentaron en ella y se sentía bien porque no tuve que esforzarme por recordarla.

—El cerebro es muy complicado. ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

—No.

—Es Archie.

 

Archie. Archie. Su nombre es Archie, es pelirrojo, amable, le gusta preguntarme cómo estoy, y va a llevarme a casa, pero no a mi casa, hubo un problema y no puedo quedarme allí, así que iré a su casa.

 

—¿Somos novios?

—No. Solía ser tu doctor. Somos amigos.

 

Acomodó sus almohadas debajo de mi cabeza, y las mantas sobre mis piernas. Él iba a dejarme tener su cama, pero no era mi novio, éramos amigos.

 

—Necesitas descansar, mientras más lo hagas mejor te sentirás. Si te duele la cabeza solo tienes que decírmelo ¿ok? —Mi cabeza siempre duele, unas veces más que otras—. Conseguiré a alguien que nos ayude con tus ejercicios. Es muy importante que comencemos con tu rehabilitación, hará que todo deje de doler.

 

No conseguimos a nadie, vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño y no teníamos esa clase de personas, no recuerdo la palabra que él usó, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que una de sus amigas aceptó ayudarnos.

 

—No lo hago por ti. No somos amigas. Archie y yo hicimos un trato —fue lo que me dijo el primer día que la conocí, y no lo olvidé.

 

Ella me ayudó con mis ejercicios, los veíamos en una pantalla y luego los hacíamos. Archie consiguió muchos videos, siempre encontraba uno nuevo, y a ella le emocionaba probarlos mucho más que a mí. Después de tres días comencé a sentirme mucho mejor.

 

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—No somos amigas. No tengo que contestar.

—Tienes razón, no lo somos. Pero deberías ser más amable conmigo, mi abuela es quien prepara la comida que comes, y tú no eres nuestra persona favorita.

 

Ella no me agradaba, pero Archie decía que no teníamos más opciones, así que debía portarme bien. Solía tratarme como si fuera una niña. Era una mujer, me había visto en un espejo, y había visto mi licencia de conducir, tenía treinta y dos años. Su amiga decía que era muy extraño verme sin maquillaje y sin mi ropa habitual; siempre me pregunta si usaba magia para mantenerme joven; era una persona extraña.

 

—¿Por qué no le agrado? —le pregunté a Archie después de terminar nuestros ejercicios de memoria.

—No te preocupes por ella. Hoy fue su último día.

—¿Por qué?

—Han pasado dos semanas, nuestro trato terminó. Estás lista para usar las muletas.

—Prefiero la silla de ruedas.

—No. Necesitas usar las muletas porque de lo contrario todos los avances habrán sido en vano.

—Podré salir a la calle.

—Es pronto para eso. Lo hablaremos cuando dejes de necesitar las muletas.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

A Archie no le gustaba contarme nada sobre mí. Decía que era importante no interferir con mi memoria, que mi mente solo estaba enredada y debía ser muy paciente para lograr ponerla en orden. Los recuerdos eran muy confusos, y no me gustaba pensar demasiado en ellos, mi cabeza siempre dolía cuando lo hacía, pero al menos me ayudaron a entender por qué esa chica me preguntaba si usaba magia. Recordar se volvió cada vez más difícil, incluso las pequeñas cosas como que Archie solía ser un grillo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Me costó veinte días dejar de usar las muletas. Pongo y yo decidimos que estaba bien salir sin decirle nada a Archie.

 

Bajar las escaleras fue todo un reto, pero fue aún peor sostener la correa de Pongo.

 

Llevábamos unas cuantas cuadras lejos de casa cuando me empezó a costar respirar, casi no había podido fijarme en los lugares a mi alrededor, o en las pocas personas que nos encontramos al pasar. Un hombre caminó directo hacia mí y chocó mi hombro; perdí mi agarre en la correa de Pongo al caer al suelo, pero él no se fue de mi lado.

 

—¡Maldita bruja, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino!

 

Pongo gruñó hasta que el tipo desapareció al final de la cuadra. No supe qué decir, tenía demasiados problemas al darme cuenta que no podía levantarme del piso.

 

—Espera. Puedo hacerlo —Pongo empujó su nariz contra mí, quizá intentaba ayudarme, a diferencia de las personas que pasaron a mi alrededor, en su mayoría burlándose.

 

Tuve que calmarme, respirar profundo, y tras varios intentos logré ponerme de pie. Contuve las lágrimas y la sensación de ansiedad lo mejor que pude. Al menos estaba de pie y Pongo no me había abandonado. Sujeté la correa con fuerza, porque comprendí que Archie parecía ser la única persona a la que le agradaba, y no podía darme el lujo de perderlo por dejar huir a su perro.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! —Un hombre extraño gritó a lo lejos.

—Vamos… Pongo, vamos.

 

Estaba aterrada. Me sostuve de las paredes lo mejor que pude, caminando torpemente para alejarme de ese sujeto, pero no lo conseguí. Su mano sujetó mi abrigo por la espalda y me empujó contra la pared.

 

—He estado esperando por ti, maldita bruja. Lo que hizo ese tipo no es nada con lo que haremos contigo.

 

Empujó mi cabeza contra la pared. Toqué mi frente, creo que tenía sangre, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, pero mis manos temblaban y mis ojos no lograban enfocarse del todo. No pude sostener la correa por más tiempo; Pongo no dejaba de ladrar y gruñir, y al girar un poco vi que era a ese hombre a quién le ladraba. No lo reconocí.

 

—Hace mucho que deberían haberte matado.

 

Él sacó un arma. Iba a dispararme.

 

Vi a la amiga de Archie, corriendo hacia mí, y de pronto era un lobo. Se lanzó sobre ese hombre y el arma cayó al piso.

 

—¡Regina! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? —Era una mujer otra vez.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Archie curó mi frente y me dio un vaso de agua con unas gotas que me ayudaban cuando no podía dormir, me las dio porque me temblaban las manos y no podía dejar de llorar. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a casa. No sabía si estábamos en la sala o en la habitación. Una señora puso una manta sobre mis hombros y me dijo que tenía que calmarme, que respirara profundo.

 

—Eres una Reina ¿recuerdas? Las Reinas Malvadas no lloran así. Cálmate niña. No ha pasado nada.

 

Debo haberme quedado dormida, o quizá cerré los ojos solo por unos segundos. Todo volvía a ser confuso. Escuché gritos, y el ladrido de Pongo.

 

—¡Entrégala, grillo! ¡Esa perra debe ser quemada en la hoguera!

 

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido otra vez. Sostuve mi mano, tirando de la pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca y que a pesar de todos mis intentos no podía quitármela.

 

Soy la Reina Malvada. Yo los traje a Storybrooke. Yo… la maldición está rota.

 

—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo Ruby, corriendo hacia mí—. Ponte los zapatos.

—No. No voy a ir.

 

Retrocedí, alejándome de ella. No iba a dejar que me maten.

 

—No tenemos tiempo, la gente va a animarse y salir a hacer una barbacoa. Es más seguro si te quedas con nosotras. Nadie va a enfrentarse a mi abuela.

 

Tuve que ir con ellas.

 

Archie y Pongo vinieron con nosotras. Archie se quedó en el sofá y a mí me dieron la habitación de Ruby. No me opuse, solo quería acostarme y dormir. Pongo se quedó conmigo, a los pies de la cama.

 

El dolor de cabeza fue mucho más fuerte en la mañana; y por primera vez, cuando desperté, pude recordar el sueño que tuve.

 

—Tengo un hijo ¿no es así?

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Archie.

—No creo que importe.

 

No limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Lloré, por Daniel, por mis padres, por el niño que recordaba odiándome y no queriendo ser mi hijo.

 

Muchas personas vinieron por mí al final del día, decidieron encerrarme en una habitación en el hospital… en psiquiatría.

 

—No quiero ir allí, Archie. Ayúdame, por favor.

—Voy a ayudarte, Regina. Lo prometo.

—Por favor…

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Intenté luchar, pero ellos me sujetaron y me llevaron hasta la habitación donde pasaría el resto de mi vida. Probé mi propia sangre cuando golpearon mi rostro, no pude evitar que me dieran una segunda cachetada; mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente estables para sostenerme, y ese doctor, el hombre que me hizo creer que podía revivir a Daniel, me agarró del cabello obligándome a mirarlo.

 

—Ese estúpido grillo no va a sacarte de aquí. Nadie lo hará. Tu propio hijo prefirió irse porque te detesta. Voy a encargarme personalmente que tu vida sea un infierno.

 

Me empujó contra el suelo y pateó mi estómago. Me hubiese gustado dejar de respirar en ese momento, pero no lo hice. Una enfermera me arrancó la arropa, y se fue dejándome en ropa interior, se llevó hasta mis medias, y yo me quedé tirada en el suelo, completamente segura de que nunca saldría de allí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Henry galopaba mejor que yo. Su yegua de color marrón iba varios metros por delante de mí, pero los dos seguíamos siendo muy torpes aún. Solo debíamos resistir un poco más y lo lograríamos. El sol acaba de salir, indicando que nuestro tiempo se agotaba.

 

—¡Es aquí, Emma! ¡Es aquí!

 

Tropecé al bajarme del caballo, pero eso no me importó, saqué la brújula dorada que llevaba en mi chaqueta. Henry corrió hacia mí, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

 

—Date prisa, ma.

—Lo tengo, chico. Lo tengo.

 

Saqué la habichuela mágica que había robado la noche anterior. Henry y yo sonreímos, habíamos pensado que nunca lo lograríamos, pero iríamos a casa, volveríamos a ver a Regina.

 

—No me sueltes la mano ¿ok?

—No lo haré.

—Y piensa en casa.

—En mamá. Voy a pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

 

Lancé la habichuela mágica al Lago Nostos. Un remolino se formó en el agua, abriendo nuestro portal; ni Henry ni yo dudamos en saltar.

 

Haber ido al Bosque Encantado fue un error, lo supimos desde el momento en que llegamos. El lugar estaba devastado, repleto de ogros; pequeños pueblos estaban habitados mayormente por delincuentes, ninguno de ellos quería rendirse a los pies de sus antiguos reyes. Debíamos cuidar cada paso que dábamos, y cazar nuestra propia comida. Henry y yo creímos que eso los haría desistir, no era un buen lugar para nadie, lo sensato habría sido volver de inmediato, pero no fue así. Mis padres habían planeado ese viaje a la perfección, desde el mismo día en que la maldición se había roto.

 

Henry se emocionó al ver a las hadas restaurar el castillo en el que viviríamos, fue una verdadera función de fuegos artificiales, una nube de magia y todo estaba como nuevo. Restaurarían el Bosque Encantado un paso a la vez, y su reinado continuaría.

 

—No vamos a regresar, Emma. Este es nuestro hogar.

 

Eso fue lo que mis padres me dijeron, y nada los haría cambiar de opinión. Se habían convertido en personas totalmente diferentes para mí, con una agenda que yo no estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Desde el inicio todo estuvo destinado a fracasar.

 

Me llevó un día completo explorando el castillo, pero descubrí la que había sido la habitación de Regina, lo supe porque cuando pedí quedarme allí, mis padres se opusieron.

 

¿Por qué quería quedarme en su habitación? ¿Por qué pensaba cada segundo de cada día solo en ella?

 

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla atrás?

 

Ella estaba bien, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía. Era lo que me repetía cada noche, y cada mañana; saberlo se convirtió en mi secreta motivación para aprender magia.

 

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Regina… ella… ella está bien ¿cierto?

—Sí, chico. Tú mamá está bien.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Todavía no me acostumbro al castillo.

—Claro que sí.

 

Los dos nos adueñamos de la antigua habitación de Regina, no sabíamos por qué, pero nos hacía sentir mucho mejor estar allí, nos hacía sentir menos solos.

 

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que quiero volver a casa.

—Yo también.

 

Me había enamorado de ella, de la mujer que me sacaba de quicio y sabía atraerme como una abeja a una rara flor, en algún momento entre todas nuestras peleas, y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. No podía llorar delante de Henry, no cuando tenía que calmarlo y consolarlo hasta que dejara de llorar. Solo nos bastó unos días para darnos cuenta que habíamos cometido un grave error, y no sabíamos cómo remediarlo.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

La casa estaba vacía, fue el primer lugar dónde la buscamos y ella no estaba ahí. El jardín estaba descuidado y la casa llena de polvo. Tuvimos que correr hasta el restaurante de la abuela, necesitábamos respuestas, y Ruby estuvo dispuesta a dárnoslas.

 

—Hace tres meses la encerraron en el hospital. Ni siquiera hemos podida verla.

 

Mi mundo se desmoronó. Yo había hecho eso. La dejé, indefensa, sin ni siquiera asegurarme que estaría bien.

 

—Emma. Ella no era la misma. Los daños que Greg le causó, apenas se estaba recuperando.

 

Sin importar lo mucho que Henry suplicó por ir conmigo, tuvo que entender que no podía hacerlo. Lo dejé con Ruby y me dirigí al hospital, no sin antes recoger mi arma. Todo aquél que se interpuso en mi camino terminó en el suelo. No sabía usar muy bien mi magia, pero entre eso, mis puños y mi arma apuntando a sus cabezas, tenía suficiente ventaja, y mi título de salvador parecía seguir funcionando. Esa fue la parte fácil.

 

Lo difícil fue abrir la puerta de esa habitación en el sótano del hospital y volver a ver a Regina.

 

Era como un pequeño animalito herido, arrimada en un rincón, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Estaba sucia, vistiendo una bata de hospital rota. Delgada, con moretones visibles en sus brazos y piernas, y comenzó a temblar cuando me acerqué.

 

—Regina… soy yo… Emma.

—¡No me toques! —apartó mi mano lejos de ella.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿ok?

—No.

—No te haré daño, lo prometo —las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas—. Nadie más volverá a hacerte daño. Nunca más.

 

Ella no se movió, siguió escondiendo su rostro de mí, pero podía escuchar gente acercándose, teníamos que salir cuanto antes.

 

—Sé que me fui… y lo siento. No me va a alcanzar la vida para compensártelo, pero tengo que sacarte de aquí. Déjame sacarte de aquí, por favor.

 

Bajó las manos y pude ver sus ojos otra vez, su rostro estaba sucio, y tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla.

 

—Eres tú.

—Sí. Soy yo… —sonreí entre lágrimas.

—La mujer que vi cuando desperté. Eres real.

 

Ella no sabía quién era yo.

 

Ignoré mi corazón rompiéndose, y me conformé con aceptar la poca confianza que ella estaba dándome.

 

Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse. Ella tomó mi mano y me dejó ayudarla a levantarse, no podía mantenerse en pie por sí sola. La sostuve tomándola de la cintura, casi cargándola un poco para poder avanzar más rápido; se sentía tan pequeña en mis brazos. Nadie hizo nada por detenernos, se quedaron estáticos viéndonos marchar. Regina nunca levantó la cabeza, se arrimó a mí, apretando la tela de mi camiseta, permitiéndose llorar únicamente cuando estuvimos fuera del hospital.

 

Archie, Ruby, la abuela, y Henry, estaban esperándonos fuera. Henry corrió hacia nosotros, envolviéndonos en un abrazo.

 

Sus manos me soltaron, sus ojos no se fijaron en mí o en Henry. Fue a Archie a quien abrazó, fue en sus brazos donde lloró desconsoladamente; él había sido la única persona que la había ayudado.

 

—Gracias —dijo cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente, sin ninguna sonrisa, sin el brillo en sus ojos que tanto extrañé.

 

La llevamos a su casa, la abuela la ayudó a bañarse, y cuando tuvo su pijama puesta no tardó en quedarse dormida. Henry y yo, no nos apartamos de su lado, porque cuando ella despertara íbamos a estar allí para demostrarle que la amábamos.

 


	2. Parte 2: Te extrañaré por siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino hacia la recuperación enfrenta a todos con la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> No voy a esperar que les guste, pero me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensan.
> 
> PD: Esta es una de esas historias tristes que siempre he querido escribir. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Por favor leer con precaución. Si las historias depresivas no son lo suyo entonces esto no es para usted. Lo digo muy en serio.

 

**Te extrañaré por siempre**

 

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla atrás?

 

Era la pregunta que parecía haberse convertido en mi sombra. Me había enamorado de ella y sin embargo había aceptado voluntariamente perderla.

 

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla atrás?

 

Sin decir adiós, sin estar por completo segura que ella estaría bien. Sabiendo que al llevarme a Henry le quitaba todo y lo único que tenía en su vida.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Regina no me recordaba. Había pasado por algo terrible, era normal que no confiara en mí, que apenas abrir los ojos haya decidido que lo más seguro era encerrarse en el baño y quedarse allí por casi dos horas. Yo misma había tenido que llevarla, porque ella seguía sin poder caminar del todo bien, y aunque la puerta no tenía seguro, no me atreví a entrar.

 

—Quiero estar sola… por favor —lo repitió más de una vez.

 

Lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a Archie.

 

La ansiedad que me embargaba por no poder hacer algo que derrumbara la barrera física que me impedía ayudar a Regina se convirtió en un profundo dolor al ver la puerta abrirse y no ser yo quién ella permitiera entrar. Lo único que pude ser capaz de hacer fue sentarme en el filo de la cama y esperar.

 

Pensé que él hablaría con ella, que después de unos minutos Regina saldría por esa puerta y yo podría volver a verla, asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer porque yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por ella. Pero no fue así. Archie salió, dejando a Pongo en el interior del baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su mirada intentó prepararme para lo que sus labios dirían, pero yo no estaba entendiendo las señales, mi inocencia absurda era una burbuja de fantasía que me tenía convencida que cuando el héroe rescataba a la princesa todo lo malo desaparecía, dejando como única posibilidad los finales felices en los que yo no solía creer.

 

—Emma… ella está muy confundida, ha pasado por mucho.

—Lo sé. Por eso te llamé.

—Sé que quieres ayudar, pero en estos momentos tú presencia y la de Henry solo logra perturbarla más.

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Dijo que no quería verlos… preguntó… ¿cuándo se irían?

 

¿Irnos?

 

No supe qué contestar, mi única respuesta fue el silencio, quedarme sentada mirando la alfombra bajo mis pies.

 

—¿Podemos hablar abajo? Así Regina podrá salir y descansar un poco.

—¿Va a salir del baño sola? Casi no puede caminar por sí misma.

—Voy a ayudarla. Al menos prometió salir a cambio de que Pongo se quedará con ella.

—¿Pongo?

—Están muy unidos.

 

Pongo. Seguramente era una broma cruel del destino.

 

Caminé hasta el salón principal, avancé hasta el estudio, no fui capaz de sentarme, mi mente se quedó suspendida en algún lugar lejano hasta que Archie por fin bajó. Era la primera vez que no me sentía bienvenida en casa de Regina.

 

—No voy a irme.

—Emma.

—No voy a dejarla, Archie.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—¿En serio? Porque creo que no me quieres aquí. Te llamé porque pensé que la ayudarías pero si eso significa que vas a hacerme a un lado debido a los errores que cometí…

—Voy a detenerte ahí, Emma —Archie se acomodó nerviosamente los lentes, pero no estaba nervioso, estaba enojado—. Esto no se trata de ti. Cuando te fuiste, tuve que ir allí y luchar contra todos para poder sacarla de ese hospital, donde no estaban cuidando bien de ella —aclaró su garganta y volvió a acomodarse los lentes—. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer a un lado mis emociones y pensamientos y hacer lo correcto, si no puedes hacer lo mismo puedes tomar a Henry y volver por donde viniste.

—Acabas de mandarme al diablo educadamente ¿no es así?

—Sí, creo que lo hice.

 

El enojo se disipó entre nosotros, convirtiéndose en desasosiego.

 

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Archie —suspiré, sintiéndome un poco cansada.

—No tienes que agradecerme en su nombre.

—Al menos… ¿puedes decirme lo que puedo hacer para ayudarla?

—Tiene que ver a un médico. Nadie aquí es de fiar, y necesitamos algo que me ayude a mantener mis recuerdos para poder llevarla fuera de la ciudad.

—Puedo llevarla.

—Ella no va a ir contigo, ni con Henry. Necesitas respetarla y entender, que si antes su estabilidad emocional era frágil, ahora está por completo rota.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

¿Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio?

 

Sí.

 

Esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto, incluso si eso significaba deberle un favor a Gold, porque al ver la forma esquiva en que Regina continuaba conmigo, ni siquiera mirándome, me hizo comprender que Archie tenía razón.

 

—Puedo quitar el brazalete de tu muñeca —Pongo ladró, respondiendo por ella—. No te haré daño.

 

Regina no estaba muy segura de permitir que me acerque a ella, pero estiró su mano nerviosamente y me dejó usar la varita mágica que Gold me había prestado. Quise aprovechar la oportunidad y sanar un par de moretones, aprender a hacerlo en el Bosque Encantado me había resultado útil, pero poder usar mi magia para ayudarla a ella hacía que todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en aprender valiera la pena.

 

Fuimos a la ciudad próxima, e ingresamos a una clínica privada que había buscado previamente en internet. Tuvimos que decir que Regina había estado internada en un centro psiquiátrico, donde no la habían atendido nada bien, tras un colapso nervioso debido a la muerte de su madre y por haber sido secuestrada. Fue difícil de explicar, hicimos todo lo posible por no entrar en demasiados detalles, y una vez más Archie fue mucho más necesario que yo, en especial porque el médico que la atendió consideró necesario una evaluación psicológica, lo que derivó en muchas más verdades encubiertas.

 

Por un momento creí que no nos dejarían llevarnos a Regina. Dejarla una noche para observación se convirtió en tres noches y un montón de pruebas médicas, con Henry llamando cada hora por completo histérico y dispuesto a salir a buscarnos si no volvíamos pronto.

 

—Yo también quiero llevarla a casa, Henry. Lo haré cuando los médicos digan que podemos hacerlo, es importante que cuidemos bien de ella.

—Pero está bien ¿cierto?

—La veo mucho mejor. Pórtate bien, Henry.

—Dile a mamá que la amo.

 

Ella no quería escucharme. Todo el tiempo que estuve en su habitación, junto a su cama, ella se esforzó por ignorarme, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos para no tener que verme.

 

—Era Henry —seguí intentando hablar con ella—. Muere por verte…

—¿Archie? —preguntarme por él era la forma más sutil de interrumpirme.

—Fue al hotel a cambiarse y darse un baño. No debe tardar. Conseguimos un lugar a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Luces mucho mejor. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que los médicos dijeron? Puedo contarte lo que entendí.

 

Mi lado amistoso nunca había funcionado con ella, pero no sabía cómo comportarme para lograr ganarme su confianza.

 

—Él va a… —la observé esforzarse por recordar las palabras. El médico nos había explicado exactamente lo que eso significaba, pero todo en lo que podía hacer mientras lo escuchaba era sentirme culpable.

—Sé que él va a contártelo, pero ya sabes lo mucho que enredan las palabras los médicos, Archie no se aleja de ello —dije con una falsa sonrisa.

 

Ella cerró los ojos, seguramente deseando hacerme desaparecer, pero eso no iba a impedirme seguir intentando.

 

—Tu corazón está bien, eso es importante —empecé por la mejor parte—. Haremos un montón de ejercicio y seguramente podrás correr maratones. Sé que puede haber unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, pero hay un montón de tratamientos que podemos probar. Vas a estar muy bien. Podrás usar esos tacones que tanto te gustan, más pronto de lo que imaginas.

 

Ese era el tipo de conversaciones que teníamos ahora: yo hablaba y ella fingía no escucharme, o fingía que yo no existía en absoluto. Con Archie era por completo diferente, incluso sonreía y dejaba que él tomara su mano, especialmente durante algunos procedimientos que la ponían extremadamente nerviosa. Eso solo me hacía sentir peor.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

El tiempo se había vuelto importante, y la única razón era que no podía dejar de contar los días, aunque al final las cuentas nunca resultaban correctas. Primero sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, luego los médicos dijeron que debía quedarme en el hospital tres días, pero íbamos a tener que quedarnos mucho más que eso. Archie dijo que era bueno para mí: podría recuperarme.

 

Ella siempre estaba opinando sobre mí. No tenía ningún derecho. No éramos amigas, ni familia, nada que le otorgara derechos especiales para tomar decisiones en mi nombre.

 

—Hay algo que te está molestando —dijo Archie. Emma había ido a la farmacia a comprar medicinas.

—Sí —era mucho más fácil hablar con frases cortas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Ella molesta, y no puedo… es igual que antes… mi cabeza es rara.

—Tuvimos un pequeño retroceso, pero por eso vamos a quedarnos. Hay especialistas aquí, muy buenos, que pueden ayudarte.

—No sé si me gusta quedarme —me hundí apesadumbrada entre las suaves almohadas.

—Va a ser bueno para ti.

—¿Te quedarás?

 

No. Él tenía su propia vida, un trabajo, amigos, gente que lo extrañaba. Y cuando se cumplieron diez días de estar en el hospital, él me acompañó hasta la pequeña casa que sería mi nuevo hogar… Partió a la mañana siguiente.

 

Lloré todo ese día, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sentía tantas cosas, tanto miedo… me sentía tan triste. Sabía que yo no era importante para él, pero él lo era para mí.

 

—Debí habérselo dicho.

 

Al menos ellos, Emma y Henry, no me obligaron a comer ni a salir de mi habitación.

 

—Regina —ella tocó mi hombro, asustándome.

—No... No. Me toques —necesitaba que lo entendiera.

—Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.

 

Acercó algo en qué sentarse cerca de mi cama, y pude ver que había traído el desayuno.

 

—Tienes que comer, tienes que levantarte y tenemos que salir al jardín a tomar sol.

—Es un patio.

—Es cierto. Es un patio, pero hay césped y unas sillas muy cómodas donde nos sentaremos por lo menos una hora ¿ok?

 

Mi única respuesta fue seguir llorando, era como si eso fuese lo único que pudiera hacer por mí misma.

 

—Todo va a estar bien. Puedes hablar conmigo… dime lo que necesitas y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa, lo prometo.

 

Ella dijo que la pequeña casa que había alquilado sería nuestro lugar temporal, que cuando yo estuviera bien podría decir dónde viviríamos. Aprendí que le gustaba hablar de nosotros como una unidad, pero a mí no me gustaba. Solo los escuchaba, sin intervenir o hablar con ellos. A veces pensaba que eso iba a recordarles que no debían estar conmigo, y se irían; pero se quedaban incluso cuando Archie nos visitaba. Tampoco me gustaba mirarlos, en especial a Henry, traía tantos recuerdos malos a mi mente.

 

Por lo general, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, me levantaba y encendía la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, mirando cada objeto a mí alrededor para convencerme que ya no estaba encerrada en aquél hospital; pero la noche después de la primera visita de Archie nada fue suficiente para calmarme sola. No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero cuando el sol salió yo seguía despierta y ella estaba abrazándome, cantando canciones raras que no conocía y sosteniendo mis manos contra su pecho. Ese día consiguió un cazador de malos sueños para mí, haría que las pesadillas se fueran.

 

Esa noche no tuve malos sueños.

 

—El abuelo una vez encendió una vela para mí, dijo que ayudaba con las pesadillas —Henry dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyéndome—. Tú solías besar mi frente… me dejabas dormir contigo… y me contabas historias felices para que siempre soñara cosas buenas.

 

No podía recordar la última vez que había soñado con cosas buenas. Mi vida entera estaba plagada de pesadillas y todas ellas eran ciertas. Justo antes de dormir le pregunté a Emma si podía comprar más cazadores de sueños… al día siguiente había uno en cada rincón de mi habitación.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

Muchos días después, los suficientes para ser muchas semanas, los médicos dijeron que podía continuar la terapia en casa, y era tiempo de volver, que eso iba a ayudarme a recordar las cosas que aún seguían ocultas en mi memoria. Así que volvimos.

 

No hubo ningún tipo de recibimiento, ¿quién querría hacerlo? Él único que estuvo allí fue Archie, y Pongo. Fue en ese preciso instante que pensé que quizá era momento de crear buenas experiencias en mi vida, intentarlo una vez más; y esta vez podía hacerlo sin mentiras de por miedo. La felicidad de Archie me resultó casi contagiosa, él no podía creer lo mucho que yo había progresado en tan poco tiempo: habían pasado solo dos meses, aunque para mí se hubiese sentido como una eternidad.

 

—La gente está más calmada, todos parecen estar llevando una vida tranquila. Ruby y su abuela no han dejado de preguntar por ti. Creo que el tiempo que ha pasado ha servido para que todos aprecien lo bueno que es estar en este mundo.

—Eso no los hará odiarme menos.

—Pero no los hará odiarte más —los dos reímos, y se sintió muy bien poder hacerlo—. La próxima vez que decidas salir de casa Pongo y yo iremos contigo. Todo va a salir muy bien.

—Es extraño.

—Emma y Henry se quedarán aquí contigo.

—No quiero que lo hagan

—Lo sé. Pero es bueno para ti estar acompañada, no tiene que ser permanente, pero por ahora es lo mejor. Estar de regreso es un gran cambio, y quiero que se sepas que si necesitas hablar de lo que sucedió puedes contar conmigo para escucharte. Pongo puede acompañarte aquí hasta mientras, ese era el trato ¿recuerdas?

 

Se había vuelto una costumbre para Archie tratarme como una niña, y Pongo era un cómplice predispuesto; era una repetición constante. Después que él se fue, salí un momento al patio trasero, necesitaba pensar, quería estar a solas pero mis deseos nunca han sido escuchados. Estaba mirando mi árbol de manzanas, tocando el lugar donde había sido cruelmente mutilado, cuando Emma volvió a aparecer.

 

—Lamento eso, no debí haber cortado tu árbol.

—Ahora se parece más a mí. Los dos perdimos algo que no podremos recuperar.

—Puede sanar.

—No puede.

—Vas a recordar y…

—Yo te recuerdo. No todo, pero sé que llegaste aquí y te llevaste a Henry.

—¿Me recordabas todo este tiempo?

—Un poco. Cortaste mi árbol. Pinchaste mi cuello y me lanzaste contra una vitrina.

—No pinché tu cuello, y hay muchos más recuerdos entre nosotras que la pelea en la tienda de Gold. He estado allí para ti…

—Hiciste lo correcto, tú mismas lo dijiste… es lo que hacen las buenas personas.

—Lo hice porque quería hacerlo… porque estoy enamorada de ti.

 

¿Había escuchado mal?

 

No. Ella había dicho exactamente las palabras que yo había escuchado, ahuyentando mi calma y restaurando la opresión en mi pecho que cortaba mi respiración.

 

—Siempre haces eso —mi voz se quebró sin que pudiera evitarlo—, siempre intentas meterte en mi cabeza, pero tú no sabes lo que yo pienso —puse la palma de mi mano en mi frente como si eso pudiera calmar el dolor inminente—. No te quiero aquí. Toma a tu hijo y vuelve a irte. Sal de mi vida de una vez por todas.

 

Ella no lo hizo. Se adueñó de cada rincón de mi casa, e incluso se atrevió a recordarme que debía tomar sol y no permanecer tanto tiempo en cama. Entonces llegó el día que había estado esperando desde que volví a verla; no sé cómo lo hizo pero rompió la manija de la puerta de mi habitación y del baño.

 

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡No voy a irme! Puedes dejar de hablarme por el resto de tu vida pero vas comer, hacer tus terapias, y volver a ser feliz —me gritó, me quitó las cobijas y las cortinas de mi habitación.

 

Eso me hizo salir de casa.

 

Una vez más, Pongo y yo decidimos huir. Solo quería alejarme de ella, ni siquiera pensé lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Archie.

 

—¡Por Dios, Regina! —Dijo apenas abrió la puerta—. Emma acaba de llamarme.

 

Mi respiración estaba fuera de control, mis manos temblaban, era como si mi cabeza y mi pecho fueran a estallar.

 

—Ella va a lastimarme… va a hacerlo… es como ellos…

 

Archie no permitió que ella me llevara, ni siquiera la dejó entrar. Pongo se subió conmigo a la cama, y nos quedamos dormidos al igual que antes: cuando Archie había sido el único que se preocupaba por mí.

 

* * *

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

Al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo comprendí que había dejado de ser quién era. Me encontraba perdida en mi propio interior, y no quería estarlo, nunca lo quise; pero había tantas piezas de mi corazón rotas, pedazos enteros me habían sido arrancados, y no sabía qué hacer con lo poco que quedaba de él. No sabía cómo ser yo otra vez.

 

Archie me tomó de la mano y caminó conmigo, salimos de casa y dimos un paso a la vez. Nada se sentía suficiente: una taza de chocolate caliente en medio de un restaurante repleto de personas que solo tenían odio en sus ojos para mí, un paseo por un parque que se quedó vacío en cuanto puse un pie en él. Y mientras estábamos sentados en una banca frente al lago hice mi último intento por ser esa mujer que alguna vez quise ser… y lo besé.

 

Fue un beso tan simple y torpe; demasiado ansiosa por sentir que algo al fin podía resultar bien.

 

—Regina… —sus manos me apartaron suavemente y sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que yo no quería oír.

—No me quieres —no tenía que ser una sorpresa, era mi realidad constante, y sin embargo dolía más de lo que debería doler.

—Somos amigos.

—Entonces… ¿por qué… por qué eres así conmigo?

—Porque eres una buena persona, y mereces ser amada, en todas las formas posibles. Te quiero, Regina, simplemente no en esa forma… y sé que tú tampoco te sientes así por mí.

 

Tuve que volver a casa sin Pongo, sabía que era lo correcto… Emma y Henry estaban esperándome allí.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**EMMA**

 

Ver a Regina regresar fue como volver a respirar, pero el aire no era el mismo y mi cuerpo parecía no recordar cómo hacer algo tan básico. Entre todas las cosas que no había planeado en mi vida, escuchar a la persona que amas llorar por que sus sentimientos nunca podrán ser correspondidos, pudo haber sido lo que más desestabilizó el suelo bajo mis pies.

 

—¿Lo besaste? —¿cuántas veces más iba a preguntarlo para poder entender la respuesta? Ella había besado a alguien que no era yo.

 

Arrimó la frente al vidrio de la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo.

 

—Lo estoy intentando… y no funciona.

—Vamos a hacerlo funcionar, a intentarlo de mil maneras si es necesario.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

 

No era conmigo con quién hablaba. Yo estaba escuchando, y aunque estábamos en la misma habitación, me encontraba por completo fuera de su mundo.

 

—No voy a rendirme, Regina. Voy a estar contigo aunque sea simplemente viéndote ser feliz con alguien más… pero no voy a rendirme esta vez.

 

Giró hacia mí, y sus ojos tenían tantas lágrimas como las que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Se acercó lo suficiente, su mano acarició mi rostro como si intentara reconocerme, y una sonrisa triste casi le devolvió la pequeña luz que solía haber en ella.

 

—Siempre voy a preguntarme lo que pudo haber sido… —dijo en un susurro solo para mí—. No sé si haberte dicho que te amaba hubiese cambiado algo entre nosotras… pero creo que amarte cambió algo en mí.

—Yo… te amo… y voy a arrepentirme toda la vida por no habértelo dicho antes, pero te amo y…

—Simplemente es demasiado tarde… siempre voy a amarte, Emma Swan.

—Regina.

—Ama de nuevo… sin miedo… solo hazlo.

—Podemos hacerlo. No tenemos que preguntarnos lo que pudo haber sido porque podemos ser eso y mucho más.

 

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero no pude ver el resto de su recorrido porque en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos, cerré mis ojos y creí en la posibilidad de un nosotros.

 

Se acostó en la cama y me acosté a su lado; ella mirando hacia la lejanía entre las cortinas blancas moviéndose por el tiempo, y yo mirándola a ella. Nos quedamos dormidas en silencio, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, o al menos las mías aferradas a las de ella; colgada en la esperanza de recuperar aquello que nunca había tenido.

 

**XXXSQXXX**

 

* * *

**REGINA**

Me levanté de la cama dejando a Emma en ella, con la simple intención de cerrar la ventana, al menos eso fue lo que intenté decirme a mí misma, pero no pude hacerlo. Me quedé mirando el pequeño mundo que había creado esperando conseguir una última oportunidad de ser feliz. He aprendido a las malas que no se puede ser feliz sobre las cenizas de las vidas que has destruido con tus propias manos, que el hogar que creí poder construir para un niño que siempre estuvo destinado a no ser mío era una ilusión maltrecha de los sueños que nunca podré hacer realidad.

 

Caminé descalza por los pisos impolutos de una casa que no volvería a ver y salí de allí sin mirar a Emma por última vez, porque todo lo que quería llevarme de ella era ese último y primer beso. Simplemente no pude detenerme de huir una vez más.

 

En mi corazón sabía que nunca sería un recuerdo memorable… una persona a la cual extrañar por siempre. Eso fuiste tú para mí, Daniel.

 

Busqué entre las cosas que había traído de mi mundo el vestido sencillo, con el que inocentemente creí que lograría emprender una nueva vida junto al hombre que amaba, y me lo puse; esta vez nadie iba a detenerme de ir con él.

 

Seguí mi camino en el silencio de aquella última madrugada, despreocupada por la desnudez de mis pies, hasta llegar a los establos. Me dejé caer de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Daniel por última vez… creo que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, y aunque un tanto borroso, pude ver el reflejo de Daniel frente a mí, fue todo lo que necesité para tomar mi corazón… apretarlo hasta convertirlo polvo entre mis dedos… Y todo lo que dolía dejó de doler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: 2da Temporada: Luego de la muerte de Cora, Emma, Henry y compañía con una de las habichuelas mágicas regresan al EF dejando a Regina en SB sin magia (con la muñequera o algo así), luego de un tiempo en el EF Emma se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Regina al igual que Henry y juntos deciden regresar a SB, encuentran a una Regina devastada, desconfiada e insegura de dejarles entrar nuevamente a su vida. Con happy ending por favor :) Te doy permiso de destrozar mi corazoncito, eso del Happy Ending es nomás mi intento de asegurar no terminar en lágrimas, creo :S
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias por el prompt, Lunediose. Espero que lo disfrutes.


End file.
